Chapter 42
Exhibit of Rare Animals from Around the Globe is the 42nd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. With the upcoming culture festival, Ryu and the others begin to discuss what they will be doing; eventually coming up with a Yakisoba Noodle Bread Shop where Miyabi and Urara will be dressed as maids and sell the bread. However, when they take it to Haruma's office, they are denied and instead receive a request connected to one of the seven Witches. Summary On September 1st, the second semester begins, and Ryu begs Toranosuke for his homework, claiming that he was too busy searching for the Witches and forgot all about it. However, he refuses to give it to him, questioning why he is not asking Urara. Ryu grows silent, leading Toranosuke to ponder if they had an argument. A new conversation, however, starts when Ryu is presented with a poster of the upcoming culture festivals. The two head to the Supernatural Studies Club room to discuss things further. An uninterested Ryu is told that the festival attracts a lot of attention and the school itself is unified for this event. Ryu turns to his notebook and begins to do his homework, telling Toranosuke that he is too busy to focus on the festival. However, Toranosuke whispers to Ryu's ears that the major part of the festival's attendees will be chicks, albeit all Ryu is interested in is Toranosuke's homework; he refuses to hand it over. Moments later, Kentaro enters the club room and, making loud noises, announces the culture festival's arrival. He hands Ryu a pair of matching uniforms, but he simply throws it aside. At the same time, Miyabi also enters the room with a kart filled with festival stuff. In shock, Ryu tells her to remove whatever she brought, and explains to her that he is busy. Shortly thereafter, Urara enters the room, with the exact uniform Kentaro has, announcing the culture festival and asking what they will be doing. After explain to Ryu that she was not in a club last year and thus did not attend the festival, Urara admits that she wishes to have fun this year with her comrades. Ryu simply turns around and continues his homework after listening. Miyabi explains to Urara what is going on, leading her to tell Ryu that he can just copy her homework, but Miyabi and Kentaro scold her for doing so. However, Ryu puts on his outfit and gets ready for the festival, angering the Kentaro and Miyabi. The group then begins to brainstorm on what they will be doing, with Ryu proposing a Yakisoba Noodle Bread Shop, while at the same time denying Kentaro's Tempura idea and Miyabi's animal attraction. Toranosuke agrees with Ryu's idea, but explains that something is missing: Urara and Miyabi should wear maid uniforms and sell the bread. However, when they take the application to the Student Council, Haruma denies it. After telling the boys that, as a culture club, they should find something they call all participate in, he accuses them of being busy with their Witch Hunting, shocking them. Ryu looks at Toranosuke, but he shakes his head. Just then Asuka enters the room and congratulates Ryu on stopping the fire. Returning to the topic at hand, Haruma tells the boys that if they deal with a group of trouble makers, he will accept their idea. Ryu initially disagrees, but Haruma stops him midway and explains that it is a Witch. Meanwhile, looking out the window while sucking on a lollipop, a girl and her friends discuss the upcoming culture festival. Characters in Order of Appearance Abilities used Witch Powers *Amnesia Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 5